Promise Me
by Whipper
Summary: Tony and Lucas has a little midnight chat... Part of series.


Disclaimers apply   
  
Author's Note; Deals with child abuse. There... I've said it and ruined the plot :(   
  


**Promise Me,** written by Whipper 

  
  
Tony stared at the teenager. He'd been awake for almost half an hour now, watching his young friend sit silently in front on his small laptop computer. He didn't like what he saw. Didn't like it at all, as a matter of fact. As far as he was concerned it was unnatural for Lucas to be that still. The teenager was usually hyperactive and the way the teenager practically hadn't moved since Tony began watching him unnerved the young man. What he hated the most though was the growing suspicion of what was causing the odd behavior in his young friend.   
  
Finally he couldn't stand it any longer.   
  
"Luke?"   
  
"It's late, Tony," Lucas replied with a small voice. "Go back to sleep."   
  
Tony frowned. Lucas hadn't even turned around to face him. This was bad. Dammit, he thought. Why do I always have to be right? With a small groan he sat up in bed.   
  
"Late?" He tried to sound as normal as possible. "It's in the fucking middle of the night, Luke. What are you doing up?"   
  
"Can't sleep."   
  
Lucas' voice almost broke for a moment and Tony swore silently. He really hated what he was about to do to his friend but what choice did he have? Leave the kid to deal with the shit himself? Obviously that wasn't working or Lucas wouldn't be up at... 3 a.m. and almost burst into tears when spoken to.   
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Lucas added. "Just... go back to sleep, okay?"   
  
"Yeah... okay," Tony lied. "Sure you're okay then? Or are the ribs giving you trouble? Though I guess it could be worse, right? I mean... whomever did this to you sure knew when to stop."   
  
In a matter of seconds Lucas' blue eyes were looking straight at him. The green light from the computer illuminated the bruises in the teenagers face and Tony almost winced as he saw the fear in the young man's eyes. There was nothing but silence for a moment and when Lucas spoke again his voice was strained;   
  
"I don't understand?"   
  
Tony grimaced. He wished there was some easy way for him to do this, but he knew of none...   
  
"C'mon, Luke," he said with a calm voice. "You really thought I didn't notice? The Captain might have bought your explanation, but I'm telling you as your friend, you're one lousy liar. I mean... honestly, Lucas. Was 'falling down the stairs' the best you could come up with? Why not just say you were mugged or something?"   
  
"What are you talking about, Tony?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about. We have two days off, you go visit your old man and you come back with a black eye and broken ribs." He sighed as Lucas didn't respond. "Somebody beat the crap out of you, Lucas. And now you're lying about it for the Captain and your friends."   
  
"Why don't you mind your own fucking business for a change, Piccolo?!"   
  
The teenager sounded angry but Tony knew better. Lucas was afraid, terrified. He just wished he could comfort the boy instead of bullying him into a confession, but he wasn't the right guy for the job. He could just hope that the Captain, or maybe Tim, would be there for Lucas later. Even though he doubted the teenager would tell them about what had happened during the two days off they might still be able to help.   
  
"You have friends, Lucas," Tony continued. "Good friends. And you lie to them? Man... sometimes I can't help wondering what your problem is?"   
  
"My only problem right now is you! Other than that I don't have any problems."   
  
"You're lying to your friends," Tony said quietly. "I say you have a problem."   
  
"Leave me alone, will you?"   
  
"Sure. As soon as you tell me who it was that beat you up?"   
  
"Tony!" Lucas stood up and walked over to the door, sitting down on the cold, metal floor. He looked small, almost childlike. "What the fuck do you want?"   
  
"I want to know who did this to you." Tony smiled grimly. You just say the word, kiddo, and I'll kick his ass for you, he added mentally before continuing; "Your father? Or are you in some kind of trouble? Drugs? C'mon, please tell me you're not stupid enough to do drugs..."   
  
"I'm not. I promise."   
  
Tony nodded. As he watched the kid, sitting there on the floor in front of him, he realized that Lucas wouldn't tell him about who it was who had beaten him up. Not that he needed to, he already had a pretty good idea of who it was that had hurt his friend. Lucas' silence was, in a way, telling him everything he needed to know.   
  
"Okay... you don't have to tell me who it was. But I want you to give me a promise."   
  
"Or what? You'll kick my ass too?"   
  
"Actually I was thinking of telling the Captain about my suspicions. But hey... whatever works for you, buddy. I'm the flexible kind of guy."   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
There was desperation in Lucas' voice. Tony felt the anger grow inside him. He hoped that Lucas' father one day would experienced the same pain and terror he had inflicted on his son.   
  
"I want this to be the last time," he said. "The last time ever."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I want this to be the last time anyone beats you up, kid," Tony continued. "My guess is that it was your father who gave you those bruises and I want you to promise me that this will be the last time it happens. If he tries it again, kick his ass for a change. Tell him you'll call the police. And if he as much as looks at you the wrong way... do it."   
  
Lucas hid his face in his hands but Tony already knew how the kid was feeling. Ashamed. As if what had happened was his fault. Tony had been there himself once. He understood.   
  
"I don't know why you care," Lucas finally whispered. When he looked up at Tony his eyes was swollen and his cheeks wet with tears. Tony looked down at the floor, pretending, both for Lucas' sake and his own, not to notice.   
  
"Cause I think you're a good kid. You have a bad attitude but hey, so do I. Now, promise Tony this will never happen again and make fucking sure I never see you in this kind of shape again and I won't tell the Captain."   
  
"This is so stupid."   
  
"Sure." Tony smiled sadly at the young man. "But all you do is to promise and I'll stop bother you."   
  
"I promise."   
  
"You do?"   
  
Lucas nodded. Tony wondered if he could trust the kid to keep his promise.   
  
"Okay. But as I said, don't ever let me see you in this shape again. Never again."   
  
"You wont tell anyone about this?"   
  
"Not unless you want me to." Tony was quiet for a second or two, then he added; "Although I think you should talk to the Captain about this. You don't have to tell him everything, just give him the rough picture. There's no way he'll allow you to be with your father knowing that something's wrong."   
  
"Yeah. Maybe. Anyways, good night, Tony."   
  
"'Night, Wolenczak. Sleep well."   
  


THE END


End file.
